


Alone at Night

by Layol



Series: Extremely Short One Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layol/pseuds/Layol
Summary: Sleeping alone can come with a multitude of feelings. The most apparent of them all is loneliness.





	Alone at Night

 

Having to go to sleep was the worst part of Lena's day. It wasn't that she didn't like sleeping because she could be doing something else, no, she despised it because of the fact that she would have to sleep alone. She hated how she always felt like something was missing, having to resort to using a pillow, but even then it still didn't fill the inexplicable hole she felt. 

Lena hadn't cared about sex, money, or glory. She just wanted somebody to hold at night. So much so that she would even dream about it. Lena couldn't wait for the day that her dreams would become a reality. A reality of finally being able to hold someone in her arms at night, to feel the warmth of someone beside her.

When the day came upon her that she just happened to meet a stunningly gorgeous blonde woman who'd tagged along with the one and only Clark Kent for an interview. Lena knew there could be something special between them in that moment. And so she whispered, " _finally."_


End file.
